Le Refuge des Guerriers
by Always Silver Pen
Summary: Fatigué de voir Rogue et Harry se déchirer, Dumbledore décide de les enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande. Inutile de préciser qu'il est le seul à trouver cette idée brillante. (Harry-Severus mentor)
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Bon je débarque avec une traduction de la superbe fic "A place for warriors", que j'ai adoré pour sa caractérisation de Rogue et Harry. On reste bien dans la continuité, avec un Harry à la fois obstiné et généreux et un Rogue sarcastique et méfiant. Sans oublier les idées parfois saugrenues de Dumbledore !_

 _Pour situer le contexte, l'histoire se déroule pendant la cinquième année de notre trio favori à Poudlard._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

\- C'est bizarre, même pour Dumbledore, dit Ron d'un ton placide.

\- Je sais, acquiesça sombrement Harry.

\- Il vaut mieux faire comme dit le message, le pressa Hermione, raisonnable comme à son habitude.

\- Oui, je sais, soupira Harry en haussant les épaules et en saisissant son sac. À tout à l'heure, les gars.

Il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se dirigea vers le couloir familier du septième étage. Puis il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie des trolls dansants, son esprit toujours concentré sur l'étonnant message de Dumbledore. Comme par magie, la porte apparut, et Harry s'y engouffra.

Il jeta un regard incertain autour de lui. Rien de vraiment très prometteur. La pièce était complètement vide. Aucune fenêtre, aucun meuble. Étrange. Harry s'avança dans la salle, ses pas résonnant bruyamment.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? appela-t-il prudemment.

Comme en réponse, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue qui fit son entrée dans la salle. Ses yeux brillants s'arrêtèrent d'abord sur Harry avant de scruter les alentours.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé un message me demandant de venir ici, s'empressa d'expliquer Harry avant que Rogue ne l'accuse de quelque chose.

\- J'ai reçu la même note, répondit Rogue avec raideur.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

\- Est-ce que votre message était... un peu... bizarre ? s'aventura Harry après quelques instants.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de croiser les bras et de la dévisager impassiblement, le regard dénué d'émotion. Ils attendirent une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Harry grattant le sol de ses pieds tandis que Rogue se tenait droit comme un piquet.

Harry commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Peut-être avait-il mal lu le message ? Il le tira de sa poche pour l'examiner.

 _Harry,_

 _Je te prie de te rendre immédiatement dans la Salle sur Demande après avoir reçu cette note._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _PS : Tu as besoin du refuge des guerriers._

Harry avait pris ces derniers mots pour le mot de passe, mais peut-être que Dumbledore se montrait simplement encore plus étrange que d'ordinaire. Peut-être était-il censé attendre le professeur à l'extérieur... Après tout, le message ne lui avait pas explicitement ordonné d'entrer dans la salle.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où allez-vous ? l'interrogea Rogue.

\- Je veux juste vérifier que le professeur Dumbledore ne nous attend pas dehors, ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit Harry qui saisit rapidement la poignée avant que Rogue ne puisse l'arrêter.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'empara de sa baguette et tenta un sort de déverouillage, sans grand succès. Après avoir passé en revue tous les sortilèges qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il tenta à nouveau de pousser la porte. Enfin, il se tourna.

\- Elle ne s'ouvre pas, expliqua-t-il inutilement.

Une fois encore, Rogue resta silencieux mais se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Poussez-vous, Potter, ordonna-t-il impérieusement avant de tenter ses propres sortilèges de déverouillage.

À la grande satisfaction de Harry, Rogue ne parvint pas non plus à ouvrir la porte. De façon alarmante, le professeur pinça les lèvres et fusilla le battant du regard comme s'il s'agissait de Neville Londubat. Enfin, il fit volte-face et s'avança vers Harry.

\- Montrez-moi le message que le Directeur vous a envoyé, exigea-t-il.

Harry hésita mais, n'y voyant pas le mal, finit par lui tendre le message. Rogue sortit son propre parchemin, les comparant, puis sans un mot rendit à Harry le sien.

\- Donc ils disent la même chose ? demanda ce dernier, agacé.

Rogue hocha sèchement la tête avant de lui ordonner :

\- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur cette pièce.

Harry se raidit. Rogue était-il au courant pour l'A.D ?

\- Aujourd'hui, Potter ! insista Rogue en faisant un pas vers l'adolescent.

\- Eh bien, se lança Harry avec hésitation, Dumbledore m'en a parlé pour la première fois l'année dernière. La Salle sur Demande se transforme en ce dont on a besoin. Par exemple, s'il vous faut des toilettes, elle se sera... euh... remplie de pots de chambre. S'il vous faut une cachette, elle deviendra un placard à balais. Ce genre de choses. Les elfes de maison l'appellent la Pièce Va-et-Vient.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de modifier cette pièce une fois qu'on est dedans ?

Harry réfléchit. Il se souvenait une fois avoir souhaité un sifflet durant l'A.D et en avoir trouvé un une seconde après. Cependant, il n'était pas certain de savoir si le sifflet était soudainement apparu ou s'il se trouvait là depuis le début.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, admit-il.

Puis, inclinant la tête sur le côté, il regarda la porte et souhaita férocement qu'elle se déverouille. Avec espoir, il poussa la poignée mais celle-ci refusa d'obéir. Ok... _J'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour ouvrir cette porte._ Rien. _Il faut que j'ouvre cette porte pour les guerriers._ Non plus. Haussant les épaules, Harry se tourna vers Rogue qui lui rendit son regard avec des yeux plissés.

\- Combien de fois êtes-vous venu dans cette pièce, Potter ? fut sa question suivante.

Harry calcula dans sa tête.

\- À peu près une douzaine de fois, monsieur. Et, ajouta-t-il en espérant que cette information satisferait Rogue, une fois j'avais besoin d'un bouquin et brusquement j'ai vu celui que je cherchais juste devant moi. Alors peut-être qu'il est possible de modifier la salle, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je viens parfois ici pour... euh... étudier.

\- Vous êtes un terrible menteur, Potter, ricana Rogue. Si vous pensez que je ne suis pas au courant de vos petits cours de défense avec vos amis, vous vous méprenez terriblement.

À ces mots, Harry se raidit, submergé par la panique.

\- Je n'en informerais pas le professeur Ombrage, à condition que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, continua placidement Rogue.

\- Quoi ? Monsieur ? demanda Harry, le ventre noué.

Rogue se contenta d'esquisser un sourire narquois avant de pointer du doigt un coin de la pièce.

\- Pour le moment, asseyez-vous là-bas et ne m'ennuyez pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Harry doutait fortement que leur conversation en resterait là, mais il se dirigea vers le coin qu'on lui avait désigné et s'y assit. Le sol et le mur en pierre étaient durs et froids. Faute d'une meilleure idée, il sortit son devoir de Sortilèges de son sac, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de réfléchir au message de Dumbledore. Le refuge des guerriers ? Que cela signifiait-il ? Harry et Rogue prenaient tous deux part à la guerre contre Voldemort. En tout cas, du côté de Harry c'était une certitude. En fait, l'adolescent était plutôt satisfait que Dumbledore le considère comme un guerrier, si c'était bien ce que cela signifiait. C'était toujours mieux que d'être considéré comme un enfant, surtout un enfant que Dumbledore avait délibérément ignoré cette année.

Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Dumbledore de les enfermer ensemble, Rogue et lui, dans une pièce. Habituellement, il ne forçait pas ainsi la main des autres. Désirait-il que ses guerriers s'entretuent ? Harry ricana intérieurement. Probablement pas. Était-ce une sorte de test ? Allait-il leur envoyer une horrible créature qu'ils devraient affronter ensemble ? Non, décida Harry, l'explication la plus plausible était encore que tout ceci ne soit qu'un moyen de les protéger d'un quelconque danger.

Le cœur serré, Harry se concentra sur cette possibilité. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la façon dont Dumbledore le laissait moisir chez les Dursley pour son bien. Cela signifiait-il que Poudlard était en danger ? Derrière cette porte, finirait-il par découvrir que Rogue et lui était les deux derniers sorciers en vie ?

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, le cœur battant, et Rogue tourna un regard hostile vers lui. Harry rougit et détourna les yeux, tentant de ralentir le rythme de sa respiration effrénée. Dumbledore ne laisserait pas Poudlard sans protection. Il devait se fier au Directeur et croire qu'il avait une bonne raison de l'enfermer ici avec Rogue.

En attendant, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire son stupide devoir. Harry se rassit. Pouah, le sol était inconfortable. Il pouvait sentir Rogue l'observer de ses yeux sombres, sans la moindre sympathie. Harry plongea sa plume dans l'encrier. _J'aimerais que Rogue arrête de me fixer._

Et à la grande surprise de Harry, Rogue se détourna.

Finalement, il était peut-être possible de manipuler les choses dans cette pièce.

Agitant sa baguette, Rogue se mit à murmurer. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de faire apparaître quelque chose sans y parvenir. Décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, l'adolescent se plongea dans le monde des sortilèges marins.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry avait fini tous les devoirs possibles et imaginables qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Son estomac grognait plutôt bruyamment. L'heure du dîner était depuis longtemps passée, et il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore.

Rangeant ses livres, Harry se leva et s'étira. Durant sa séance d'étude improvisée, Rogue s'était apparemment laissé tomber dans un autre coin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Comme percuté par une idée, il l'imita en se levant et inclina la tête.

\- Donnez-moi un livre de votre sac, grogna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi faire ? s'enquit Harry, que la faim rendait plutôt agressif.

Il aurait préféré que Dumbledore envoie ce stupide message après le déjeuner plutôt qu'avant. Bien sûr, Harry avait été habitué à la faim par sa vie chez les Dursley, mais quand même. Il devait être neuf ou dix heures du soir, et il n'avait dans le ventre qu'un petit déjeuner.

\- Parce que je vous le demande, espèce d'idiot ! rétorqua Rogue, qui semblait lui-même plutôt grincheux.

Les lèvres pincées, Harry sortit un bouquin et le tendit à son professeur. Le lui arrachant des mains, Rogue tenta immédiatement de le transformer en clé. Harry décida que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, qui valait bien le sacrifice de son livre de Divinitation. Cependant, cela ne fonctionna pas, et le livre resta obstinément un livre.

\- La magie dans cette pièce défie toute logique ! éclata Rogue.

Il jeta le livre à Harry, qui ne dût qu'à ses réflexes bien huilés de joueur de Quidditch de l'éviter tout en le rattrapant. Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus sage des choses à faire, car Rogue lui lança un regard profondément dégoûté avant de demander :

\- Vous vous êtes déjà servi de la magie dans cette pièce, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

\- Oui, plein de fois, répondit négligemment Harry, sans remarquer l'étrange expression qui flasha sur le visage de Rogue.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le livre. _J'ai besoin que tu deviennes quelque chose dont un guerrier aurait l'utilité._ À sa grande surprise, le bouquin se transforma en un morceau de parchemin vierge.

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue. À sa grande satisfaction, le professeur semblait troublé, une vive expression traversant son regard sombre avant qu'il n'en reprenne le contrôle.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, Potter ? interrogea-t-il, la haine gravée sur chaque trait de son visage.

Harry l'ignora, réfléchissant intensément. Pourquoi un guerrier aurait-il besoin d'un morceau de parchemin vierge ? Était-ce un moyen de communiquer avec Dumbledore ? Était-ce quelque chose comme le journal de Tom Jedusor, un objet magique qui le transporterait d'une quelconque façon hors de cette pièce ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

\- POTTER ! rugit Rogue. Répondez-moi immédiatement ou vous aurez une retenue !

\- J'ai déjà l'impression d'être en retenue, rétorqua Harry.

En guise de réponse, Rogue le saisit par le bras et le tira brutalement vers lui. Il se pencha, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry, et l'avertit d'une voix très douce :

\- Il n'y a aucun témoin ici, Potter. Personne pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de vous. Alors je vous conseille fortement de RÉPONDRE À LA QUESTION !

Harry dégagea son bras de la poigne de Rogue et recula d'un pas, un peu choqué. Une fois hors de portée d'un éventuel coup et tout en considérant son professeur sous un jour nouveau, il répondit froidement :

\- Je me suis juste dit « J'ai besoin que tu deviennes quelque chose dont un guerrier aurait l'utilité ».

Rogue digéra ses mots puis dit, d'une voix tout aussi tendue :

\- Apportez-moi un autre de vos livres.

Tout en se tenant à bonne distance de Rogue, Harry tira un autre bouquin de son sac. Il l'offrit au professeur, adoptant inconsciemment l'attitude qu'il prenait lorsqu'il servait à l'oncle Vernon son petit déjeuner. Un peu comme s'il offrait de la viande à un lion. Sans un mot, Rogue s'empara du livre d'Astrologie et se concentra immédiatement dessus. Harry aurait parié son Éclair de Feu qu'il se focalisait sur les mêmes mots que lui.

Mais le livre ne se transforma pas pour Rogue. Le professeur le contempla un long moment, une horrible expression rougissant son visage pâle. Puis, avec un rugissement, il jeta le livre épais sur Harry. Cette fois-ci, cependant, l'adolescent ne fut pas assez rapide et le reçut brutalement dans le nez.

Harry grogna et recula en sentant un flot de sang dégouliner sur son visage. Il se toucha délicatement le nez. Au moins, il ne paraissait pas cassé. La magie fonctionnerait-elle dessus ? _J'ai besoin de soigner mon nez._ Non. _J'ai besoin que mon nez se soigne comme celui d'un guerrier._ C'était mieux. Harry tenta différentes variations, sans succès. Il lui fallait simplement un mouchoir. Dudley et l'oncle Vernon lui avaient tous deux brisé le nez à plusieurs reprises, alors Harry ne se tracassait pas trop. Mais quand même, c'était vraiment douloureux.

Harry tenta un regard vers Rogue. Son professeur l'observait, son visage ordinairement pâle désormais cendreux.

L'adolescent pinça les lèvres, déterminé à ne pas laisser transparaître le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il se dirigea vers son coin et, pour la troisième fois, fouilla dans son sac. Pas de mouchoir. Finalement, il trouva un vieil emballage de bonbon. _J'ai besoin que tu te transformes en mouchoir._ Avec un _pop_ , Harry se retrouva avec un tissu parfaitement utilisable. Pourquoi la magie fonctionnait certaines fois et pas d'autres ?

Harry essuya soigneusement son visage ensanglanté puis, de façon experte, se pinça le nez et renversa la tête en arrière, attendant que le sang cesse de couler.

Pendant tout ce temps, il pouvait sentir le regard de Rogue sur lui.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Bon comme vous avez pu le lire nos deux amis sont enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande... Maintenant, à savoir combien de temps ils vont pouvoir s'empêcher de s'entretuer !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis, vos encouragements... et aussi de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _À bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour !_

 _Je reviens avec le chapitre 2, qui j'espère vous plaira !_

 _Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les followings et les favoris, et surtout pour vos commentaires ! Donc merci à Chesca-Shan, Zeugma412, Lau'7, kimi66 et lolitaoe._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

\- Tibby, ordonna Rogue impérieusement, avant de marquer une courte pause. Febby, alors. Teela ! Montrez-vous !

Harry dévisagea son professeur. Était-il devenu complètement fou ?

\- Winky, alors, soupira celui-ci, d'un ton qui semblait remarquablement défait, avant de grimacer. Dobby, je t'ordonne de venir ici !

Ah. Appeler des elfes de maison. L'idée était bonne, mais la pièce semblait déterminée à ignorer Rogue.

Harry se demanda s'il devait essayer, ou si Rogue lui jetterait un autre livre au visage. Il grimaça, touchant délicatement l'arrête de son nez. C'était toujours particulièrement douloureux, mais il survivrait. Harry aurait aimé avoir un miroir pour constater les dégâts.

Avec un craquement, un petit miroir de poche apparut directement au-dessus de la tête de Rogue. Il tomba doucement sur la robe du professeur. Ce dernier le ramassa, les sourcils froncés face à ce nouveau mystère.

 _Merci,_ pensa Harry avec colère. _Mais la prochaine fois il vaudrait mieux me viser moi._

Un autre miroir, identique au premier, apparut sur les genoux de Harry. Un peu perplexe, il s'en empara et examina son reflet. Le mouchoir avait bien fait son travail, mais il était toujours dans un sale état.

L'air déçu, Rogue soupira puis s'adressa pour la première fois à Harry depuis l'incident avec le livre :

\- Avez-vous fait apparaître les deux miroirs, ou seulement le premier ?

\- Les deux, avoua Harry.

Rogue joua avec son miroir, le tournant et le retournant entre ses doigts. Puis, grimaçant, il dit doucement :

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez demander de la nourriture au lieu d'un miroir.

\- D'accord, répondit maladroitement Harry.

Il regarda pensivement les deux miroirs. _J'aimerais que vous vous transformiez en sandwichs, s'il vous plaît._

Les miroirs se métamorphosèrent immédiatement en deux piles d'épais sandwichs juteux au jambon. Rogue en examina un attentivement avant de mordre dedans. Harry l'imita avec enthousiasme.

\- Et avec un peu d'eau ça serait merveilleux, décida-t-il à voix haute.

Deux verres d'eau apparurent, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de formuler la demande en pensée, ou d'ajouter quelque chose en rapport avec des guerriers. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ses dernières demandes avaient été beaucoup plus simples. Bizarre.C'était comme si la pièce s'habituait à sa magie. Ou peut-être qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier.

Rogue semblait penser la même chose, car ses lèvres se pincèrent et il ne prononça pas le moindre mot avant que l'eau et la nourriture aient été consommés. Il ne pouvait clairement pas s'entendre avec une pièce qui appréciait Harry Potter. Il retourna dans son coin, jetant derrière lui un :

\- Si vous pouviez avoir la générosité de faire disparaître les restes, Potter.

Harry ignora la pique de son mieux et demanda à la vaisselle de disparaître. La pièce semblait particulièrement réceptive à la politesse. Puis, avec espoir, il se tourna vers la porte et tenta tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit pour l'ouvrir. Mais aucune cajolerie ou ruse ne fonctionna et Harry s'arrêta très vite, de crainte d'offenser la salle.

Rogue eut un sourire narquois et sembla quelque peu rasséréné par son échec. Harry décida qu'il avait d'autres soucis plus urgents, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait vraiment, VRAIMENT besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Tout comme Rogue, probablement. Peut-être que demander de l'eau n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement. Il essaya de faire apparaître une salle de bains (discrètement, pour que Rogue n'entende pas), mais cela ne fonctionna pas. La pièce était peut-être vexée qu'il ait tenté d'en sortir.

Harry envisagea de se soulager dans un coin, mais il préférait éviter de recourir à cette solution. Cela pourrait vraiment... euh... contrarier la salle. Pour s'occuper, il saisit le morceau de parchemin qui était autrefois son livre de Divination et l'examina. Ce papier devait bien servir à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Un guerrier en aurait l'utilité, après tout. Harry se cala contre le mur et tira sa plume de son sac.

 _Bonjour_ , écrivit-il. Le mot disparut presque immédiatement, remplacé par un _Coucou_ , dans une écriture étrangement familière. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry s'accéléra. Parlait-il de nouveau à Tom Jedusor ? Était-ce comme le journal ? _Qui es-tu ?_ écrivit-il. _Je hais les Dursley_ fut la réponse. Harry se redressa et réalisa pourquoi l'écriture lui était si familière. C'était la sienne.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? lança la voix de Rogue avec un soupçon d'urgence. Ce parchemin pourrait être un piège !

Harry considéra ses options mais au final, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. _Guide-moi vers toi,_ écrivit-il sur le papier. O _ncle Vernon m'a frappé aujourd'hui_ apparut rapidement sur le parchemin, puis Harry fut submergé par une sensation familière, celle d'être tiré dans un souvenir. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le paniqué « Potter ! » de Rogue derrière lui.

Et soudain, il se trouvait au 4, Privet Drive, une version plus jeune de lui-même le dévisageant solennellement. Sa miniature semblait avoir six ou sept ans.

\- Bonjour, dit l'enfant, pas le moins du monde perturbé. Allez viens, je dois faire la vaisselle.

Il se détourna et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, sembla disparaître dans le décor. Harry tenta de le rattraper, mais sa main traversa le mini-lui qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Eh bien. C'était inattendu. Puis soudain, Harry fut frappé par une glorieuse et magnifique idée.

Il pouvait utiliser les toilettes ici.

Avec enthousiasme, il grimpa les escaliers et alla se soulager. Apparemment, il était possible d'utiliser les toilettes dans un souvenir. C'était définitivement... étrange. L'adolescent retourna dans le couloir, curieux de savoir pourquoi le parchemin l'avait transporté ici. Le premier étage semblait désert, alors il redescendit les escaliers.

L'oncle Vernon et Dudley fainéantaient sur le canapé, regardant la télévision. La tante Pétunia faisait du rangement derrière eux, ses petits yeux fouinant autour d'elle comme à l'ordinaire. Harry aperçut le nouveau dinosaure de Dudley, négligement jeté sur le sol. Oh Dieu, ce qu'il avait pu convoiter ce jouet. Cependant, il n'était jamais parvenu à ne serait-ce que le toucher, et celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu un après-midi. Après cela, Harry ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Cependant, il avait été puni pour sa disparition. Cela avait été un sacré moment, se rappela-t-il, l'estomac soudain noué.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry ramassa le dinosaure. Il était plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, mais aussi adorable qu'il se le remémorait. L'adolescent le fourra dans sa poche, une vieille blessure vibrant en lui. Puis il entra dans la cuisine pour voir ce que le petit Harry faisait. Si c'était comme avec le journal de Jedusor, il devait assister à quelque chose, ou faire quelque chose, ou encore parler à quelqu'un avant de retourner dans le présent. Harry refusait fermement de s'attarder sur la possibilité que son impulsivité ait pu le piéger ici. D'ailleurs, il était déjà coincé dans la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit Harry était en train de finir la vaisselle, apparemment inconscient de la présence de son homologue plus âgé. C'est alors qu'un hurlement retentit en provenance du salon. Dudley venait de remarquer la disparition de son dinosaure.

Harry se figea. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas se promener ici en ramassant des objets et changer le passé ! Avec précipitation, il tira le dinosaure de sa poche et courut dans le salon. Il essaya de poser le jouet sur la table, mais celui-ci se contenta de traverser le bois. Harry retint son souffle. Le jouet faisait-il désormais partie de sa dimension ? Durant quelques minutes angoissantes, il tenta de poser la figurine un peu partout, mais l'univers semblait refuser de l'accepter.

Le cœur battant, Harry leva les yeux pour voir sa jeune version tirée dans le salon par la tante Pétunia. Oh, maintenant il se rappelait cette journée. Maintenant, il s'en rappelait parfaitement.

\- Je n'ai pas pris le dinosaure, juré ! insistait le jeune Harry, qui fut récompensé par une gifle de la tante Pétunia.

\- Ne me mens pas ! lui répondit-elle tout en le secouant.

Dudley et l'oncle Vernon regardaient l'échange avec intérêt. D'habitude, Pétunia leur laissait le monopole de la violence.

\- Maintenant, rends-lui son dinosaure ou tu n'aurais rien à manger de la semaine !

Le petit Harry n'avait rien à répondre à cela, alors il se contenta de rassembler son courage et de chercher le dinosaure des yeux. Sa version plus âgée le contempla, une horrible sensation dans l'estomac. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'assister au reste de la scène, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans l'avoir fait.

\- Alors, mon garçon ? aboya l'oncle Vernon. Tu l'as trouvé ou pas ?

\- Non, admit Harry mais, dans un rare éclat de défiance, il ajouta : Je ne l'ai pas pris. Dudley a dû le perdre.

Pour une première, c'était une première. Personne n'accusait jamais Dudley sous le toit des Dursley. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer, de grosses larmes de crocodile dégoulinant sur son visage. Entre deux gémissements, il tira la langue à Harry. La tante Pétunia recommença à secouer le petit garçon, plus fort cette fois.

\- N'accuse pas Dudley ! cracha-t-elle avant de pousser Harry vers son oncle. Fais-lui comprendre, Vernon !

Celui-ci semblait légèrement réticent à l'idée de quitter le confort de son canapé.

\- Donne-moi le dinosaure, et tu iras dans ton placard, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Le petit Harry regarda désespérément autour de lui, conscient que c'était sa dernière chance. De tout son cœur, il pria pour qu'un dinosaure apparaisse et soudain, une petite créature jaillit avec un _pop_ dans le salon.

C'était bien un jouet, mais pas dans le genre Moldu. En effet, il poussa un petit rugissement et se mit à gratter le tapis.

Bouche bée, les Dursley regardèrent fixement l'objet puis, d'un même mouvement, tournèrent la tête en direction d'Harry. Ce fut alors le chaos. Son oncle et sa tante se mirent à hurler et Dudley, réellement effrayé, recommença à sangloter.

\- Fais-le disparaître, monstre ! rugit l'oncle Vernon, son gros corps gras tremblant de peur. MAINTENANT !

La famille entière grimpa sur le mobilier, s'assurant d'être bien hors de portée du petit brotonsaure ensommeillé qui s'étirait le cou.

Le jeune Harry déglutit, la panique menaçant de le submerger. Il avait recommencé. Et ils allaient le tuer s'il ne parvenait à faire disparaître le jouet. Presque effrayé à l'idée de le toucher, il s'approcha du dinosaure et hésita.

\- Va-t-en, murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît.

Le dinosaure commença à se gratter.

 _\- S'il te plaît_ , supplia Harry, presque au bout du rouleau.

Le dinosaure, en réponse, se jucha sur ses pattes arrières et frotta son nez contre sa jambe. Les Dursley poussèrent une exclamation horrifiée et Vernon, depuis le canapé, se pencha pour lui donner une terrible claque sur l'épaule. Harry grimaça, projeté en arrière par le coup.

\- Maintenant, sale monstre !

\- VA-T-EN ! hurla Harry au petit jouet, sa voix se brisant.

Finalement, de désespoir, il jeta l'animal contre le mur, et celui-ci émit un cri douloureux avant de s'immobiliser, puis de disparaître.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. L'oncle Vernon saisit Harry par les cheveux, Duddley cessa de pleurer, et la tante Pétunia poussa un cri strident en voyant la trace que le jouet avait laissée sur le mur. De sa main libre, Vernon frappa violemment Harry au visage. Du sang jaillit immédiatement de son nez. Puis il le jeta dans son placard, rugissant que Harry resterait enfermé ici pour le reste de l'été et qu'il n'aurait aucun repas pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

Sa version adolescente se sentit tirée par le nombril, et il quitta le souvenir, le jouet moldu toujours serré dans son poing.

Rogue devait examiner le parchemin parce que Harry lui tomba dessus. Se débattant, tous deux n'étaient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de membres jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent parvienne à s'extraire correctement. À bout de souffle, il rampa loin du professeur et finit par heurter le mur. Rogue se releva, le surplombant. Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le parchemin posé entre eux. _Menez-moi à Potter_ y était inscrit dans l'écriture de Rogue, puis _Menez-moi à Harry Potter_. Et enfin, juste en dessous, _Aidez-moi._

Mais le parchemin ne lui avait pas répondu. Voyant que Harry observait le morceau de papier froissé, Rogue le poussa vicieusement du pied hors de son champ de vision.

\- Alors, ricana-t-il tandis que l'adolescent regardait fixement le sol. _Alors_.

Seul Rogue pouvait injecter tant de malveillance dans un mot. Finalement Harry leva la tête. Sous cet angle, le nez du professeur ressemblait plus que jamais au bec d'un vautour.

\- Levez-vous, Potter, grogna-t-il en le tirant sur ses pieds.

C'est alors qu'Harry sentit une vague odeur âcre dans la pièce. Il rougit, se sentant un peu désolé pour Rogue, avant d'ordonner à la salle de la faire disparaître. Le résultat fut immédiat.

Deux taches rouges identiques apparurent sur les joues pâles de Rogue.

\- Maintenant, expliquez-vous, dit-il avec raideur.

Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, mais doutait que le professeur l'accepte. Il se demanda si Rogue pouvait utiliser la Légilimancie ici. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il laissa les souvenirs traumatisants sur le dinosaure s'emparer de son esprit.

Le professeur lui retourna son regard, les sourcils froncés en signe de confusion. Enfin, il sembla réaliser ce que voulait son élève.

\- Verbalement, clarifia-t-il sèchement. L'autre façon n'est pas à ma disposition pour le moment.

Mince. Harry se sentit encore plus désolé pour Rogue. Cette pièce l'avait transformé en Moldu. Ses pensées devaient se lire sur son visage, parce l'homme grogna :

\- Gardez votre pitié, Potter, ou je vais vous donner une bonne raison d'être navré.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais décida de changer de sujet.

\- Le parchemin m'a transporté dans un souvenir. Un souvenir à moi, précisa-t-il, lisant l'interrogation sur le visage de Rogue. Il m'a ramené chez les Dursley.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

\- Et que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

Harry grimaça, mais décida d'être partiellement honnête.

\- Je suis allé aux toilettes, et j'ai brièvement parlé à une version de moi âgée de six ans. Puis j'ai regardé les Dursley interagir avec... euh... l'autre Harry.

\- Je vois, lança Rogue, les mains jointes sous son menton tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Y avait-il quelque chose de particulier dans ce souvenir ?

 _Oui_ , pensa Harry. _C'est la première fois que j'ai cru qu'ils aillaient me tuer._

\- Non, monsieur, répondit-il.

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, déclara-t-il. Et je ne vois pas comment un souvenir de votre enfance pourrait nous sortir d'ici. Mais peut-être que vous avez une idée ?

Harry en resta bouche bée. Rogue lui demandait-il son aide? Il réfléchit soigneusement à la question, fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Ah. Le dinosaure était toujours là.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il avec hésitation, en se demandant si Rogue n'allait pas le tuer, j'ai rapporté quelque chose de mon souvenir.

\- Vous avez rapporté quelque chose de votre souvenir ? répéta Rogue avec incrédulité, sa voix montant d'une octave. Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué que cet objet avait disparu ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pris ?

\- J'ai... j'ai pris un des jouets de mon cousin, avoua Harry. Et oui, ils ont remarqué sa disparition.

Ses mots déchainèrent la fureur de Rogue.

\- Et pour quelle raison phénoménalement idiote avez-vous fait CELA ? Imbécile, avez-vous la MOINDRE idée d'à quel point il est dangereux de modifier le passé ?

\- En fait, oui, répliqua Harry. Sûrement une meilleure idée que vous.

\- De l'insolence pour tenter de détourner la conversation ? C'est digne d'un Serpentard, ricana Rogue. Mais concentrons-nous sur notre sujet de départ. Vous avez pris un objet du passé, et son absence a été remarqué par au moins trois personnes en plus de vous-mêmes. Votre action pourrait avoir des conséquences considérables ! Mais comme d'habitude, vous ne pensez jamais aux autres, n'est-ce pas, lorsque vous vous lancez dans l'une de vos mésaventures stupides ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de parler avec ce journal ? Qui sait où il aurait pu vous transporter !

\- Ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avec Tom Jedusor, pas vrai ? répondit Harry sur la défensive. Et au final, ça s'est bien terminé.

\- Vous êtes encore plus arrogant que ne l'était votre père ! explosa Rogue, des postillons jaillissant de sa bouche. Au moins _lui_ ne sous-estimait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou peut-être que si finalement, puisqu'il a utilisé cet avorton de Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit mort, l'idiot ! Et vous ! Un idiot encore plus...

\- Fermez-la ! rurla Harry. FERMEZ-LA ou je vais...

\- Vous allez quoi ? ricana Rogue en dominant l'adolescent de toute sa hauteur.

Il lui rendait au moins trente centimètres et une bonne vingtaine de kilos.

\- Taisez-vous avant de vous ridiculiser, Potter !

\- Ou je vais demander à la salle de vous faire du mal, fit Harry à voix basse. Ne mentionnez plus jamais la mort de mon père, Rogue.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas, murmura Rogue. Vous seriez renvoyé si vite que vous n'auriez pas même le temps de compendre.

\- Oui, pourquoi vous ne courez pas dans les jupons d'Ombrage dès maintenant ? s'esclaffa Harry. Vous semblez croire que nous sommes toujours à Poudlard, Professeur. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Et _j'ai_ le pouvoir ici.

\- Oui, chuchota Rogue, les yeux étincelants. C'est vrai. Et la question demeure, Potter qu'allez-vous faire de ce pouvoir ?

Désemparé, Harry déglutit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se comporter comme un tyran. Il regarda Rogue entre les mèches de cheveux ébouriffées qui lui tombaient sur le front.

\- Selon vous, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

La réponse sembla plaire à Rogue.

\- Je pense que vous devriez retourner dans le souvenir, déposer le jouet, et espérer que tout ira pour le mieux.

Harry inclina la tête.

\- Le truc, Professeur, c'est que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir modifié le passé. Vous voyez, je me souviens d'un jouet... expliqua-t-il en sortant le dinosaure et en le montrant à Rogue, ce jouet, en fait, disparaissant mystérieusement un après-midi. Rien ne semblait différent. Ça s'est passé comme je me le rappelle.

Rogue tapota les doigts de sa main gauche contre sa hanche.

\- Je vois, dit-il, les sourcils froncés, puis avec exaspération il leva les bras en l'air. Alors je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de tout ceci !

\- Je sais, avoua Harry. Moi non plus.

Il hésita.

\- Et euh... J'ai déjà essayé de reposer le dinosaure, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne crois pas avoir changé quoi que ce soit, Professeur.

\- Alors, médita Rogue, peut-être que tout s'est passé comme il le fallait. En allant dans ce souvenir et en le modifiant, il s'est déroulé de la façon dont vous vous le rappelez.

Harry hocha la tête. Cela lui semblait presque logique.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à Rogue.

La question sembla le surprendre.

\- J'avoue être perdu. Pourquoi ne pas demander à la salle ?

\- D'accord, fit agréablement l'adolescent. Euh, la Salle, c'est quoi la suite ?

Et soudain, Harry se sentit tourbillonner, tirée dans un autre lieu et une autre époque. À nouveau, sa version miniature le regardait solennellement.

\- Bonjour, dit l'enfant, imperturbable. Allez venez, je dois faire la vaisselle.

Et comme la première fois, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Vous étiez déjà un arrogant petit morveux, lança Rogue d'une voix traînante. C'est le souvenir dont vous me parliez, Potter ?

Silencieusement, Harry hocha la tête.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, la Salle semble avoir décidé de les torturer un peu ;-) Ou peut-être plutôt de les mettre à l'épreuve. En espérant que Rogue et Harry parviennent à se supporter... D'ailleurs, comment pensez-vous que va réagir le professeur en assistant au souvenir de son élève ?_

 _Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'adore les lire._

 _À bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci à patmol25, Zeugma412 et lolitaoe pour vos commentaires !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Le premier réflexe de Rogue fut de murmurer un _Lumos_. Quand rien ne se produisit, son expression devient amère, et il fourra sa baguette dans sa robe.

\- Donc, aboya-t-il en regardant le couloir, c'est l'endroit que je suis forcé de visiter pendant nos séances d'Occlumancie, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il monta les escaliers. Harry le suivit, ravi de mettre de la distance entre Rogue et les Dursley. Le professeur marqua une pause à l'entrée du corridor, regardant fixement l'immense portrait de Dudley, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cochon, placé de sorte à accueillir les visiteurs à l'étage.

\- J'espère qu'il ne parle pas, fit Rogue avec dégoût.

Avec un grognement, il ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite. C'était la chambre de Dudley, remplie de jouets et d'appareils électroniques.

\- Ce doit être votre chambre, ricana Rogue en refermant la porte derrière lui. Où sont les toilettes, Potter ?

Harry les lui indiqua, et Rogue disparut à l'intérieur.

\- Attendez ici.

Harry l'entendit à peine, dévalant déjà les marches deux par deux pour se précipiter dans le salon. Il tira le dinosaure de sa poche et le jeta sur le sol, en priant de toutes ses forces pour que le jouet décide de rejoindre cet univers. Il se fichait de modifier le passé, il voulait juste s'assurer que Rogue n'assisterait pas à sa future humiliation. À sa grande surprise, le jouet atterrit avec un petit bruit aux pieds de Dudley. Avec un peu de chance, pensa Harry, tout ce que verrait Rogue serait sa version miniature en train de nettoyer la cuisine. Entendant la chasse d'eau, l'adolescent remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse, le cœur battant la chamade. Il s'arrêta net devant les toilettes et se passa une main dans les cheveux, tentant de paraître nonchalant.

Aussitôt, Rogue le regarda avec méfiance. Harry inspira profondément, forçant son rythme cardiaque à ralentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Potter ? commença Rogue, mais ils furent interrompus par un cri à l'étage inférieur.

\- MAMAN ! Où est mon dinosaure ? HARRY A PRIS MON DINOSAURE ! hurlait Dudley de toutes ses forces.

Harry se raidit, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude. Comment était-ce possible ? Même Dudley n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir un jouet juste à ses pieds.

\- Voyons voir comme vous allez vous tirer de cette situation ! lança joyeusement Rogue.

Passant devant Harry, il mit un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

\- Non ! cria l'adolescent sans réfléchir, en lui saisissant le bras.

Se figeant, le professeur regarda fixement son avant-bras, que Harry tenait toujours, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Déterminé, l'adolescent lui rendit son regard, préférant de loin que Rogue le dévisage lui plutôt que sa jeune version dans le salon. Pendant un instant, il crut avoir réussi, pendant un instant il sembla que le professeur ne ferait rien d'autre que l'observer avec une expression perplexe. Mais un cri retentit dans les airs, et le charme fut brisé. Sans un mot, Rogue se dégagea et descendit à toute vitesse, trébuchant presque dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Pétrificus Totalus ! lança Harry en désespoir de cause, en bondissant au bas des escaliers et en pointant sa baguette sur son professeur.

Mais rien ne se produisit, hormis le volte-face qu'effectua Rogue, un air absolument meurtrier dans le regard.

\- Vous allez me le payer, Potter, cracha-t-il avant d'être interrompu par l'escalade des cris dans le salon.

Rogue lui lança un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de s'y diriger.

Harry ne le suivit pas. Il savait ce qui allait se produire. S'appuyant contre le mur, il croisa les bras et attendit.

Ce ne fut pas long. Bientôt, l'oncle Vernon passa devant lui, traînant le petit Harry. Silencieux, l'enfant avait les mâchoires crispées et du sang coulait le long de son visage. Rogue était juste derrière eux. Il jeta un regard à l'adolescent, sombre et insondable, avant de se tourner vers l'oncle et son neveu. Après avoir réprimandé le petit Harry, Vernon ouvrit la porte du placard et le jeta à l'intérieur. Enfin, il verrouilla la poignée avec un clic satisfaisant et s'éloigna.

Toujours immobile, l'adolescent attendit que le souvenir prenne fin, comme la première fois. Cependant, au lieu de cela, Dudley se dandina dans le couloir. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui avant de se précipiter vers la porte du placard.

\- Hé, Potter, murmura-t-il, j'ai trouvé le dinosaure sous le canapé. Oups.

Ricanant, il agita le jouet dans les airs bien que le petit Harry ne puisse pas le voir.

Sa version adolescente ferma les yeux. Ah oui. Il avait oublié que Dudley était venu le narguer après. Ceci dit, il le faisait toujours, ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement mémorable. Ou peut-être maintenant qu'il avait modifié le passé, sa mémoire le reflétait. Dans tous les cas, cet après-midi était apparemment maudit, quoi qu'Harry puisse faire. Ou alors, il était destiné à être haït des Dursley. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Rogue le dévisageait. L'adolescent trouva soudain qu'il avait l'air très vieux. Vieux et fatigué. Puis ses traits commencèrent à disparaître. Le professeur tendit un bras, au bout duquel sa main devenait floue et perdait ses contours nets, touchant brièvement l'épaule de Harry. Ils furent propulsés l'un contre l'autre tandis que le souvenir disparaissait et laissait place à la Salle sur Demande.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, s'éloignant de Rogue autant que possible. La pièce avait changé durant leur absence. Un coffre trônait au centre de la salle, le plafond était plus haut, et il y avait une nouvelle porte...

Harry s'y précipita, désespéré d'échapper à Rogue. Rogue qui connaissait désormais les Dursley, Rogue qui savait maintenant tout. Il poussa un grognement de déception en réalisant que la porte conduisait juste à une salle de bains. Néanmoins, Harry s'y engouffra et verrouilla la serrure derrière lui. C'était plutôt une jolie salle de bains, pensa-t-il distraitement, avec une grande baignoire en marbre et un évier surplomblé d'un robinet en forme de dragon. Harry se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Son reflet le fit sursauter lorsqu'il leva les yeux son nez était sérieusement contusionné et un peu de sang séché avait été oublié près de sa lèvre supérieure. Il avait le teint blême, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes pas encore versées.

Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un guerrier.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il ne pleurait jamais. Perplexe, il essuya ses larmes puis fouilla dans ses poches vides, à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Le dinosaure avait également disparu, Dudley l'ayant récupéré. Enfin, il s'en était probablement débarrassé depuis des années. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, l'adolescent inspira profondément et tenta de stopper les larmes qu'il sentait à nouveau jaillir en lui. Pleurnicher pour un stupide jouet. _Arrête ça_ , s'ordonna Harry. _Arrête de te comporter comme un gros bébé. Tu n'as jamais eu de jouets._ Finalement, avec un frisson, l'envie de pleurer s'estompa.

Harry se frotta le visage jusqu'à faire disparaître toute trace de sang et de larmes, avant de se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir. _Endurcis-toi_ , pensa-t-il, _ou tu ne t'en sortiras jamais._ Son reflet lui rendit son regard, une expression glacée pénétrant ses yeux. _Bien_ , se dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Comme une île noire dans un océan de pierres, Rogue était assis sur le coffre au milieu de la pièce. La tête haute, Harry s'approcha de lui. Il attendait que le professeur dise quelque chose, bien déterminé à ne pas entamer la conversation. Finalement, Rogue se lança.

\- Savez-vous, Potter, l'accueillit-il, le regard distant, comment se prépare un Serum de Force ?

Désorienté, Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Rogue poursuivit presque comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Harry.

\- Cela requiert une certaine compétence. De la poudre d'écaille de dragon très fine. De la salive d'hippogriffe. Des écailles de sirène. Un peu de chèvrefeuille, et l'oeil d'une licorne. Il est très difficile de se procurer les ingrédients, bien entendu, et encore plus difficile de la fabriquer. Elle doit bouillir un long moment. Des mois. Et même si on parvient à la préparer correctement, elle ne fonctionne pas toujours.

\- À quoi sert-elle ? interrogea Harry avec brusquerie.

\- Tout se résume dans son appellation, dit Rogue d'un air absent. Elle rend puissant, de corps comme d'esprit. De caractère, aussi. Surhumain, presque. Temporairement, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, répéta Harry, perplexe. Nous allons apprendre à la faire cette année ?

\- Non, répondit le professeur qui traça d'un doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle a été interdite par le Ministère. Ses vapeurs sont mortelles une fois sur deux. C'est un énorme risque.

Hochant la tête, Harry se dit qu'une telle potion serait utile dans le combat contre Voldemort.

\- Risqué, ouais. Dumbledore connaît cette potion ? Elle pourrait être utile pour l'Ordre...

\- Oui, le Directeur la connaît ! gronda Rogue, le venin dans sa voix si aggressif que l'adolescent recula d'un pas.

Le professeur grimaça, expirant fortement avant de regarder Harry plus calmement.

\- Je dirais même que Dumbledore a fait de _vous_ une sorte de Sérum de Force, Potter.

Harry serra les poings.

\- Hein ?

\- Dites-moi, Potter, fit Rogue d'un ton crispé, de la tension apparaissant dans ses yeux, qu'est-ce que la force pour vous ?

À présent, il semblait être repassé en mode professeur, regardant son élève dans l'expectative.

Harry se détendit légèrement face à ce comportement plus familier.

\- Eh bien, fit-il pensivement, des images d'Ombrage et de la Gazette du Sorcier lui traversant l'esprit, je pense vraiment que c'est une question de courage. Si on a le courage de faire ce qui est juste, même si c'est difficile, alors on n'est pas faible.

\- Mal exprimé, jugea Rogue, mais suffisant. Maintenant, Potter, selon vous qu'est-ce qui sépare la force de l'héroïsme ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Euh... Je suppose qu'un héros est une personne forte qui aide les autres, non ? Peu importe ce qu'on lui a fait.

\- Peu importe ce qu'on lui a fait, répéta Rogue en hochant la tête avec satisfaction, comme si c'était une réponse particulièrement intelligente. C'est une hypothèse plutôt risquée, non ? Dumbledore aurait pu faire exploser son chaudron.

Haussant un sourcil, Harry regarda Rogue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dumbledore vous a laissé mijoter durant des années, continua le professeur. Et les vapeurs de ces Moldus auraient pu vous briser, ou pire, au final. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas, plutôt l'inverse même.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? répliqua brusquement l'adolescent. Je ne suis pas une fichue potion !

\- Oh que si, rétorqua Rogue. Le meilleur sérum du Directeur. Cette fameuse nuit à Godric's Hollow, il a vu votre potentiel. Il a pensé au futur, il vous a imaginé devenir un stupide morveux gâté comme votre cousin, la fierté inutile de monde de la sorcellerie...

\- C'est ce que vous avez toujours pensé de moi ! l'interrompit Harry, chaque muscle de son corps tendu comme pour s'enfuir.

\- Et donc, poursuivit le professeur, implacable, comme un faucon prêt à s'abattre sur Harry, Dumbledore a décidé de vous endurcir, de vous renforcer, en ajoutant au mélange une enfance malheureuse ! L'ingrédient mystère qui vous rendrait humble, vous donnerait faim et vous garderait vif !

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! cria Harry, sans se soucier de défendre le sorcier qui l'avait ignoré tout au long de l'année. Dumbledore est le meilleur homme que je connaisse !

\- Oh, mais moi aussi, souffla Rogue, ses mots devenant plus rapides, mais tous les deux, nous ne connaissons pas beaucoup d'hommes respectables, n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'en est-il de votre oncle ? Est-ce un homme bien ?

Harry sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Non, répondit-il, sa voix augmentant d'un cran. Ce n'est pas un homme bien.

Puis, à la vue du signe de tête suffisant de Rogue, il ajouta agressivement :

\- Votre père non plus n'en était pas un, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue eut un sourire méchant, ses yeux habituellement glacés se mettant à flamboyer.

\- Il ne m'a jamais enfermé dans un placard.

\- Que voulez-vous que je réponde ? Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? hurla Harry, dont les nerfs lâchaient soudain.

Rogue bondit sur ses pieds, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescent.

\- Je veux que vous disparaissiez, siffla-t-il. Je veux que vous disparaissiez pour ne pas avoir à changer mon opinion en y incluant un Dumbledore sans pitié et un Potter persécuté ! Je veux que cette salle me rende mes pouvoirs ! MAIS CELA NE SEMBLE PAS ÊTRE DES OPTIONS, PAS VRAI ?

S'approchant de Harry avec une démarche d'une grâce féline, Rogue continua d'une voix meurtrière :

\- Je vous que vous me disiez la vérité pour une fois dans votre vie. Je veux savoir si vous essayez de sauver tout le monde, Potter, parce que personne n'est jamais venu à votre secours. Je veux savoir s'il y avait un pot de chambre dans ce placard...

Tout en reculant, l'adolescent pouvait sentir la couleur quitter son visage.

\- Taisez-vous, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Vous allez vous taire maintenant, ou je vais demander à la Salle sur Demande de vous faire du mal.

Il ajouta, un grognement ou peut-être un sanglot mourant dans sa gorge :

\- Et _vous_ , je ne vous sauverais pas.

\- Je pense que si, fit Rogue avec calme, en se rasseyant sur le coffre. Parce que vous savez ce que cela fait d'être impuissant, Potter. Je le sais, maintenant. Et vous ne supportez pas que le fort puisse tourmenter le faible. Et ici, ajouta-t-il, le sourire familier d'un Serpentard en pleine manipulation s'étirant sur son visage, je n'ai pas plus de pouvoirs qu'un Moldu. Vous n'oserez pas me faire du mal.

\- Vous étiez impuissant avec votre père, sursauta Harry, oubliant presque le sujet de la conversation. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Et pourtant, vous ne semblez pas avoir le moindre problème à vous en prendre aux plus faibles, pas vrai ?

\- C'est exact, répondit le professeur, l'air plus détendu qu'il avait le droit de l'être selon Harry, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis émerveillé par le risque que Dumbledore a pris, en vous laissant avec ces gens. Vous auriez pu terminer comme moi.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, cracha Harry en s'accrochant à la colère qu'il pouvait tourner contre Rogue.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire, si discret qu'il fut à peine audible.

\- Maintenant, je sais enfin pourquoi Dumbledore a été aussi indulgent avec vous depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard. Il vous donne le monde après vous l'avoir retiré, n'est-ce pas ?

Une pointe d'amertume se glissa dans sa voix.

\- Il n'a jamais fait preuve de la même délicatesse envers moi. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que _vous_ êtes devenu un héros et _moi_ un...

\- Un stupide Mangemort qui refuse de la fermer ? glapit Harry, trop furieux pour se préoccuper de paraître puéril.

\- Voilà. Et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, juste pour l'insolence. Maintenant, allons-y. Je crois que vous étiez sur le point de demander à Salle de me torturer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ses yeux noirs brillant d'intérêt, Rogue se pencha en avant et le défia du regard.

Harry le dévisagea, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- D'accord, grogna-t-il. Vous pensez avoir tout compris sur moi ? Très bien.

Il leva les bras vers le plafond.

\- Salle ! Donne à Rogue ce qu'il mérite !

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Bon Rogue a pu assister à ce fameux souvenir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça l'a choqué. Bien sûr, il fallait bien que Rogue et Harry en arrivent au clash, c'était évident. Que va-t-il arriver à notre professeur favori ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, s'il vous plaît. Lire c'est bien, encourager c'est mieux ;-)_

 _Merci encore !_


End file.
